1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a television system with transmission of additional information pertaining to the television field scanning direction, wherein luminance or chrominance information, respectively, is transmitted over a transmission channel from an output of an information transmitter to an input of at least one information receiver, which additional information modulates a subcarrier which in an interleaving frequency system is transmitted with the luminance or chrominance information, respectively, and further relates to a suitable information transmitter and receiver.
2. Background Art
A television system of the kind described is known from an article entitled "Time division multiplex of time compressed chrominance for a compatible high definition television system", published in the journal "IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics", Vol. CE-28, No. 4, November 1982, on pages 592 up to and including 602, in particular on page 600, right column, paragraphs 1 and 2. Instead of, as in the NTSC or PAL colour television standard, chrominance information modulating the (colour) subcarrier, additional detail information pertaining to the field scanning direction and the line scanning direction modulates the subcarrier which is then transmitted interleaved with the luminance information. At the same time the chrominance information is transmitted time-compressed in the time division multiplex system. When the signal transmitted with the additional detail information is displayed on a display screen the picture definition is improved at those places where static picture information occurs. It is described that where locally changing picture information occurs, the additional detail formation does not have to be used in the display. By means of a movement detector the transmission of the additional detail information is then interrupted.